This invention relates generally to devices and methods for converting fluids from a low pressure condition, in the liquid state, into a high pressure condition, in the vapor state, by increasing the fluid temperature sufficiently to cause the fluid to change phase from the liquid state into the vapor state and, more specifically, to devices and methods which accomplish this end without utilization of externally powered pumping apparatus.
It is well known that considerable energy is expended to force fluids at a given pressure into a chamber wherein fluids at a higher pressure exist. It is also well known that fluids at a higher pressure may be used to produce work. The invention hereinafter described eliminates the need for pumps, compressors, convection equipment or similar devices to transfer low pressure fluids into a heat exchanger, or a heat exchanging system, containing fluids, which by reason of an increase in their temperature, have a higher pressure. Many types of fluid can be utilized by the invention as well as any accessible source of heat having sufficient temperature to cause change of phase in the fluid wherein the resulting vapor pressure has the required pressure to perform work of a given energy requirement.
A storage tank for receiving and delivering a supply of fluid in the liquid state is disposed at an elevation sufficiently higher than the invention whereby the liquid can flow from the storage tank into alternating liquid delivering tanks, one at a time, so that, as one tank is being filled the alternate tank is being emptied. The storage tank is in pressure equilibrium with the atmosphere through venting conduit means. The storage tank is provided with an inlet conduit means for receiving liquid from the source of liquid and, with a float valve means for controlling the liquid input from the source of liquid such that a predetermined level of liquid is maintained in the storage tank. The storage tank is connected to the lower disposed alternating tanks by valve controlled conduit means. Liquid is delivered from the bottom part of the storage tank into the top part of the alternating tanks such that as one alternating tank is being filled the other alternating tank is closed to venting and liquid input and opened to high pressure vapor input from the heat exchanger whereby vapor pressure equilibrium exists between the heat exchanger, the liquid flow control tank and the alternating tank being emptied. All pressures being equal between the alternating tank being emptied, the heat exchanger and the liquid flow control tank now permits the liquid to migrate from the higher disposed alternating tank being emptied through the one way check valve disposed on the delivering conduit between the alternating tank being emptied and the liquid flow control tank, and into the liquid flow control tank, as is permitted by a float valve disposed in the liquid flow control tank. Vapor venting conduit is provided between the storage tank and the alternating tanks to permit atmospheric pressure equilibrium to exist between the atmosphere, the storage tank and the alternating tank being filled. A two way automatic valve disposed on the venting conduit is opened to the alternating tank being filled and closed to the alternating tank being emptied.
A two way automatic valve disposed on the liquid delivering conduit between the storage tank and the alternating tanks is opened to the alternating tank being filled and closed to the alternating tank being emptied. A two way automatic valve disposed on the high pressure vapor conduit between the heat exchanger and the alternating tanks is closed to the alternating tank being filled and opened to the alternating tank being emptied.
In this manner the liquid is allowed to migrate from the storage tank into the alternating tank being filled and, from the alternating tank being emptied the liquid is allowed to migrate into the liquid flow control tank as the liquid flow control tank in turn delivers the liquid into the heat exchanger.
The liquid flow control tank is in flow communication with the heat exchanger by means of open conduit interconnecting the lower part of the liquid flow control tank with the lower part of the heat exchanger and an open conduit interconnecting the upper part of the liquid flow control tank with the upper part of the heat exchanger and the high pressure vapor conduit serving the alternating tanks. In this manner the liquid flow control tank is continually in liquid equilibrium and vapor pressure equilibrium with the heat exchanger and alternately in pressure equilibrium with the alternating tank being emptied. As the liquid in the liquid flow control tank and the heat exchanger is used to perform work the float valve in the liquid flow control tank is opened to allow replacement of the used liquid.
The heat exchanger and the liquid flow control tank are so positioned that the desired liquid level in the heat exchanger is equal to the liquid level established and maintained by the float valve disposed in the liquid flow control tank. The operating level of liquid in the liquid flow control tank and the heat exchanger provides for a predetermined volume of liquid and of vapor to co-exist in the two chambers in constant equilibrium with each other.
A source of electricity of sufficient voltage and amperage to operate the automatic valves is controlled by means of an electrical circuit control consisting of an on-off switch and an alternating relay control interconnected to high pressure probe sensors which detect liquid levels in the alternating tanks and the liquid flow control tanks such that, when the probe sensors are in contact with the liquid, a current of electricity is conducted by the liquid to complete an electrical circuit which is in communication with the relay control. The first alternating tank is provided with three probe sensors disposed in a manner that detects predetermined high and low levels of the liquid. The probes are insulated from the metal tank by high temperature ceramic. A filled level is detected by a horizontally placed probe whereby a signal is sent to the relay to alter the electric current contact with one set of terminals such that the current is closed to those terminals and current contact is established with a second set of terminals whereby the automatic valves controlling the liquid input, venting and high pressure vapor conduits are reversed and the alternate filling and emptying mode is activated. The current is then held by a long vertically disposed probe sensor which maintains the filling mode until the liquid level is lowered to the predetermined low level which is just below the reach of the vertical probe. When the liquid contact with the vertical probe is lost the signal is relayed back to the first set of terminals and the filling mode is again switched. A horizontally disposed probe sensor placed at the low position in the tank now controls the current until the tank is again filled and the top horizontal probe is again contacted and the filling and emptying cycle is continued. The continuation of the alternating filling and emptying cycle is dependent upon continued liquid and electrical input. The rate of liquid consumption by the produced work determines the rate of alternation of the filling and emptying cycle. The heat exchanger is in communication with the pressure driven turbine generator, and the emptying alternating tank and the liquid flow control tank by high pressure vapor conduit means. The exhausted vapor from the turbine generator is fed into a condenser wherein it is returned to the liquid state and returned to the storage tank for r
ecycling. The invention may be used to produce other work wherein the need for the pressure driven turbine generator and the vapor condenser is excluded. Direct application of the produced pressure to other forms of work may include pressurized liquid transport, steam injection systems, co-generation plants, liquification of air, desalinization of sea water under high pressure conditions wherein the high pressure evaporate is used to produce electricity, waste water reclamation and many other applications.